<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>高阶天堂没有正义和床 by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717991">高阶天堂没有正义和床</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Diablo III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bottom tyrael, top Imperius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在圣光风暴之后的一些事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imperius/Tyrael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>高阶天堂没有正义和床</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>英普瑞斯能感觉到正义缓慢流动的银色光芒若有若无地搭在自己光翼的边缘，而艾尔度因越发明亮的锋芒也热切地回应着索拉里昂嗜血的咆哮。</p><p>    他们羽翼的辉耀默契地交织在一起，银蓝月色的热量边缘触碰卷织过太阳剧烈的光辉，战争催生的勇气激昂地鼓舞他沸腾，而他那最善于和他一同冲锋陷阵的兄弟更加是点燃热焰的星火。</p><p>    他们的羽织都是无尽燃烧的战火所成就，将一起浴血杀敌，永不退缩，勇气点燃战场，而正义净化秽所。</p><p>    他以为这就是永恒了。</p><p>    无论勇气大厅抑或公正法庭里爆发过多少令人侧目的争执打斗，但是他的兄弟是永远不会在永恒战场上他的身边有分毫迟疑的。</p><p>    实际上正义也从未怀疑过这一点，在战斗上，他们天生都是热爱冲锋而毫不停歇的，对恶魔同样的憎恨融在他们的灵魂深处。</p><p>    还有什么能比剑锋和枪芒共同贯穿恶魔的血肉更令人荣获胜利的喜悦，更何况，伸展蔓延的银蓝光芒这样无坚不摧又柔软颀长，始终紧紧地跟随着自己，片刻不离。</p><p>    他觉得这就是永恒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    雅各悄悄瞧着泰瑞尔坐在角落一动不动的身影，他觉得大天使看起来没有最初向他们宣布胜利时那么由衷而纯粹的喜悦了，反而被一种孤独和哀伤所凝固。大堂里他们熟识的赫拉迪姆和骑士们来来往往，人流不息，但大天使所处的地方却被不约而同的避开，也许他们想要给这个所被尊敬的人一点宁静的休憩，但雅各只觉得泰瑞尔像是在惩罚自己，是因为托马斯的牺牲耿耿于怀吗？但泰瑞尔不才是最先安慰他们无需过多忧伤的人吗？毕竟他们的任务紧迫且尚未完成。</p><p>他轻轻向同样感知敏锐的魔法师点了点头，夏娜总是拥有温柔而庞大的无名力量，他很容易向她倾诉自己的难过并迅速得到安慰和缓解，特别是在眼下他们关系飞速进展之后……但这不是重点，雅各看见夏娜点头示意明白了自己的意图，动作轻缓地避开商讨的人们向那个沉浸着阴影的角落里走去。</p><p>“也许你需要一点帮助，”半响，魔法师轻轻对低头思考的泰瑞尔开口，“你的伤口处理完了吗？”</p><p>陷于回忆的大天使抬起头，他的眼里还充斥着某种迷茫和失落，但是很快，泰瑞尔的眼神清明起来，“无需担忧了，朋友，”他向夏娜礼貌地致谢，“我想很快这点伤痕上的难受会被困倦掩盖过去，用吉尔薇恩的话来说，睡一会儿就好了。”</p><p>夏娜微笑起来，她相信吉尔薇恩肯定会不乐意地嚷嚷她根本不是这个意思，但是眼下大天使的话稍微勾起了她的好奇心，“你不打算返回至高天去休息吗？我们会按照你的要求完成护送的，毕竟你似乎对这个地方并没有像在天堂那么怡然自得，”她睁大眼睛来回打量确认布甲之下没有流淌不休的血迹，刚回来时的泰瑞尔多多少少把他们吓了一大跳，毕竟雅各都以为他已经死了。</p><p>突如其来的一阵尴尬浮现在泰瑞尔脸上，他似乎有点难以启齿什么，低声嘟囔了几句，她没听清，“抱歉？”夏娜靠近了一点坐在另一把椅子上。</p><p>泰瑞尔叹了一口气，“公证法庭没有床，”他似乎很是感慨地回答，“水晶地板实在太硬了。”</p><p>夏娜看起来，而不远处偷听的雅各瞪大了眼睛，连死灵法师都忍不住笑了一下。“怎么会呢？”她似乎有点不知所措，“你原来都不休息的吗？”泰瑞尔摇了摇头，“我们可以帮你弄一张过去，或许你还需要更多的生活用品？”</p><p>大天使又摇了摇头，他该如何告知这些把他视为光明圣者的人类，他其实在至高天一点也不怡然自得，他的同胞即使摒弃了灵魂石的污染，也不会对他虚弱的人类肉体同情分毫，他们多少把自己视为一个异端，而勇气大厅的护卫们更是曾将他当做怪物。灵魂石已经离开，银光卫队也只有少数人愿意回到公证法庭，他们仍在勇气大厅驻扎并满怀疑虑地观察他。</p><p>泰瑞尔心里感到一阵孤独的疼痛。</p><p>他不敢也不能把自己的弱势表现出来，这会让庇护所在天使们的心中衡量时，加重几分更多的失望。</p><p>    而泰瑞尔知道有人早已对他失望透顶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    永恒燃烧的光翼固执地拦截在他身前，就像它的主人一样充满威胁和逼迫，泰瑞尔不知道英普瑞斯到底想干什么，他已经声明自己是要为护送灵魂石而返回庇护所了。</p><p>“即使你永远拒绝相信我，我也绝不会透露它将去往何方，”泰瑞尔有些烦躁了，他想，要看看我们谁究竟更冥顽不灵一点吗兄弟，“放弃吧，勇气，我得离开。”</p><p>英普瑞斯不动声色，但泰瑞尔能感觉到他光辉耀目的盔甲下积蓄着某种蓬勃的力量，但他只是冷冷地注视着自己，羽翼缓慢地扬起而伸展，像一道阴影逐渐逼近遮蔽着泰瑞尔，令他胆寒。</p><p>“你欠我一个道歉。”半响，英勇大厅的守护者缓慢地开口，其间的威压沉重地质问他，“我救了你一命。”</p><p>    “巴扎里尔是借着你的命令和名义前来抓捕我，按他所转述的你的说法，我本身罪无可赦，”泰瑞尔回敬到，“你所声明的审判之后的裁决和就地裁决之间的区别，真的有意义吗？”</p><p>    “那与这个道歉无关，”英普瑞斯固执地抱臂，坚持拦在他的身前，“我救了你，就像所有的过往一样，在战场上我们互相挽救对方，遮蔽彼此的伤口，你以前从来没这么愚蠢无知又自私过。”</p><p>    泰瑞尔胸腔里涌动着深切的沮丧，自从他有了凡人具象化的心脏之后就开始变得不再像以前那么冷静自持，既不愿和勇气争锋相对，也无法冷淡地搁置英普瑞斯的指责，他失去了和胞兄与往日对质的能力和欲望，也知道自己变得如此衰退无趣。</p><p>    两人沉默了半响，泰瑞尔动了动，示意着往另一侧挪了挪，“我要走了。”他干巴巴地说。</p><p>英普瑞斯一瞬间将他的回避断定为了懦弱，更加激怒他灵魂中锤炼的勇气之火，“那就快滚，”他暂时忘记了自己执意拦住泰瑞尔的顽固，厉声以语言发泄终于无处可去的满腔愤怒，“最好的结果，你就懦弱地逃亡在凡人肮脏的居所，永远别再来玷污至高天！”</p><p>    那股泰瑞尔无比熟悉的，不分青红皂白的火力稍微有点燎动了他骨头里严苛冷漠的正义，或许是巴扎里尔的死多多少少刺激了他，他始终无法忘记那个与正义之路渐行渐远的天使固执地看着他回答“你把我教导得很好”时的仇恨。泰瑞尔想，那么他的兄弟，他被愤怒灼烧地坐立难安的兄弟，他掐住自己长枪相对的兄弟，是否和巴扎里尔一样从灵魂深处仇视着他，厌恶而憎恨着这个羽翼蒙尘自甘堕落的大天使。</p><p>    他们是不是天生如同太阳和月光一样不可共处在同一方天空上。</p><p>    成为凡人的泰瑞尔已经逐渐没了过去的耐心，“扪心自问，英普瑞斯，”他按捺着冷到骨头里的痛楚，“我是面对我曾经生死相随的兄弟而懦弱退却了吗？在他打算取走我作为凡人短暂而毫无意义的生命之后？”</p><p>    勇气大天使僵住了，他周身凝聚着不可置信的气流，愤怒被冻结而碎了一地，“难以置信…”他低声喃喃自语，随即忿恨卷土重来，“你竟然还指控是我试图袭击你！”磅礴灼热的羽翼激动地伸展开来，金红的火焰在之上熠熠生辉，像支撑着勇气无边的愤怒，烧灼着泰瑞尔可笑的诽谤。</p><p>    “我永远不会对我的兄弟做出如此卑劣的举动，你已经指出是灵魂石污染了至高天，竟然还说出这种可笑而毫无根据的污蔑！”</p><p>    泰瑞尔对这熟悉的情绪视若无睹，任由它无边地倒腾着涌向自己，“是吗？”他肩膀被巴扎里尔擦过的伤口隐隐作痛，手心里的斑斑血迹渗透着难过淹没了他，“你从未想过让这个自甘堕落的天使永远消失？从来没有？”</p><p>    一时间，亘古的沉默僵持着推开了两人，英普瑞斯觉得自己像是走上了从未去过的战场，前正义拒绝和以往一样和他交锋直到真理浮现，又不愿承认自己的弱小直接转身，他说不清现在谁心里的失望更透顶一点，他只知道他的兄弟在一个一个离他而去，并且渐行渐远。</p><p>    “你必须接受惩罚，”半响，勇气前进一步缩短了距离，“在议会的决定之后。在我看来，你所遭受的一切真是活该，活该为了你的蝼蚁们饱受苦难。”</p><p>    “但你是我的兄弟，至始至终。”</p><p>    “这不是你选择成为了什么愚蠢的东西就可以掘弃的。”</p><p>    “而我，永远不会允许我的兄弟在战场之外的地方，用牺牲之外毫无意义的方式消失。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    雅各加了壁炉里的柴火，泰瑞尔还是倚在椅子里没有动，但是先前吉尔薇恩已经用她的方式强行把缩在角落的大天使连椅子直接扛到了壁炉边，“暖暖你不堪一击的身板儿，”她用野蛮人嘹亮的嗓音和别扭的善意告知泰瑞尔，“火焰对你现在的身体状况有好处。”</p><p>    他想了想，轻轻敲了敲凝视着炉火的大天使，“你觉得还好吗？”即使夏娜表示她觉得大天使没问题，雅各还是觉得有什么不对，“温度会不会太热？先前你带我们去至高天的时候，即使那里亮极了，我也觉得冷飕飕的，不知道你习惯没有。夏娜说你过去一直在桌子或者地上休息，可真是……”雅各感叹着，“……那股又冷又硬的滋味可真不好受。”</p><p>泰瑞尔动了动，“没事，”他的喃喃自语在炉火迸裂的火星中飘忽不定，“比这热多了的时候多得是……”</p><p>“呃？”</p><p>大天使轻微瞟了雅各一眼，“没……什么……”他转过头继续盯着火花，沉浸在自己的思绪里，他也知道凡人不会理解，英普瑞斯的光翼到底有多滚烫，每每总是烧的他进退难安，但英勇大天使总是喜欢生拉硬拽着他甚至直接扯住他四散的羽翼奔赴战场，一旦他稍微有后退一点的意思以避开这个燃烧的恒星，爆发的太阳时，英普瑞斯就喜欢斥责他的懦弱，让他气得光翼尖儿都发麻。</p><p>但那无疑是温暖明亮而不惧任何黑暗寒冷的，正义蓬勃腾飞的光辉也从未缺乏过勇气的滋养。他们时常互相指责对喷，却并不耽误并肩的杀戮，只需要一点点忍耐，逐渐习惯并融化在英勇漫天火焰般的光翼边。</p><p>泰瑞尔不禁低低地露出一点苦笑，他想起英勇大厅的庇护者给过他诸多裨益，但他突然想不起来自己究竟曾经帮助勇气做过什么，除开令他们两败俱伤的决裂。如今他们已然分道扬镳，无论什么，都太迟了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“凡人们也做出了无畏的牺牲，”泰瑞尔低声说着，“托马斯为了我严苛无情的要求牺牲了自己的生命，我实在难以排解这种难受自责而优先满足你毫不讲理的什么什么……道歉。”</p><p>“泰瑞尔！”英普瑞斯无法忍耐，勇气的咆哮严厉谴责他的名字，向羽翼蒙尘的大天使发泄自己的火气，“你曾经是公正法庭无可比拟的审判者，看看你自己，你现在还能说你敢于站在那毫无私欲的庭院里审判自己的罪孽吗！你已经被你眷爱凡人的心冲昏了头脑，失却了偏颇！你毫无公正可言！”</p><p>泰瑞尔并不看向他的方向，只是低下头让怒火擦身而过，“那么你呢，”他语气里只剩下残存冰冷的痛苦，被迫忘却的信任，“你敢敲响自己傲慢的盔甲说你没有被仇恨蒙蔽羽翼的光辉吗？英普瑞斯。”他凡人的眼睛里充斥着复杂的同情和失落，同样以正名回馈他，“你理智的英勇被傲慢吞噬了，那些曾经用以激励我们的勇气化作了愤怒屠戮的武器，并且逐渐脱离了你的掌控。”</p><p>曾经的正义无法掩饰流淌的孤独，他的视线投向辽远的圣光边界，始终没有落回刺痛他双眼的灼热光翼上，泰瑞尔知道英普瑞斯何其无辜，他纹饰着英勇的盔甲下只肯固执地划分黑与白，光与暗，对和错，他对所谓“混沌”的希望和“模糊”的命运一无所知且拒绝接受，但有些事已经无法让他们回到从前了，永远。泰瑞尔必须剥离蒙在至高天最忠诚守护者眼前的阴影，哪怕他从此所见的真相会无比残忍，“如我还拥有权利踏入公正法庭的裁决，我将审判我们两个，都被自己的固执和傲慢剥夺了理智，埃努用以掩饰至高天纯洁的圣光已然黯淡，我们将不得不面对自己天性中的黑暗面，并且战胜它。”</p><p>“我已经准备好迎接黑暗的裁决，”泰瑞尔终于转过来注视着他曾羽翼相交的兄弟，他对英普瑞斯的信任已经不复从前，但仍有一抹似曾相识的感情深藏在眼底“那么你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>    英普瑞斯冷冷地看着最后一点通往庇护所传送门的光亮消失，独自一人站在爆发过又一场两败俱伤的争斗之地上，俯瞰至高天地上精美冰冷的纹路，他的兄弟没有留下是否归来的言辞，又一次选择了凡人而抛弃了唯一的家。他的光翼紧紧收拢在背后，四散的光芒如同日珥翻腾着燃烧，其间压抑的情绪仿佛是按捺不住就会向那个已经看不见踪影的方向奔流而去，将那个人彻底焚烧殆尽。</p><p>    大天使感到了背叛和挫折，某种说不清的阴影萦绕在光芒深处。</p><p>    半响，他突然抬起右手，太阳的光辉在手甲的掌心凝聚，滚烫的毁灭之力在周身萦绕，他听见了索拉里昂即将出征时剧烈高昂的咆哮。</p><p>    然后他垂下手，烈焰与日光即刻消散。</p><p>    仿佛什么都没有发生。</p><p>    至高天无尽的圣光笼罩着这片乐土，但此刻没有人感到快乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    “他这是睡着了吗？”吉尔薇恩难得压低了嗓子，用一种和野蛮人极其不合的小声询问夏娜，魔法师望向蜷缩在壁炉边的大天使，他在椅子里一动不动，壁炉里跃起的火焰时不时将他的阴影拉伸地长而模糊，像泰瑞尔某种具象化的难过。夏娜眨眨眼，“应……该？”她不确定地说，“他不是说至高天没床睡很不舒服吗？或许我们应该叫醒他，到楼上去休息？”说着，她询问的眼神投向雅各，毕竟眼下大家都默认他就是大天使之后的小队长。</p><p>    雅各看着泰瑞尔靠在椅背上沉睡的背影，轻轻摇了摇头，他稍微远离了一点壁炉回到吉尔薇恩和夏娜附近，“他看起来不怎么好，”雅各觉得自己有一种说不出来的同情，又觉得也许同情地不是地方，“眼下能睡着就很不错了，况且他之前说火炉挺暖和的，先就这样吧。” </p><p>    “真希望他能好起来，”夏娜端走了烛台，“他太累了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>